Lion
Lions (scientific name Panthera leo) are the main characters in The Lion King film series and franchise (with the exception of the third movie and the TV show). They are the second largest big cat after the tiger. Appearance The appearance of lions differ within the main pride. There are two distinctive types of lions in the film series: Pridelanders and Outsiders (or Outlanders), who both have their own common appearance. For Pridelanders, the males are usually portrayed as being bigger and more muscular than the lionesses, and are also identifiable by their manes. They tend to have brightly-colored fur with goldish undertones. Their manes are most often brownish-red. The only exception to this is Scar, who is darkly-colored and has a coal-black mane. The lionesses, meanwhile, are more slender, built for hunting and speed. They tend to have duller and/or paler colors than the males, with the exception of Kiara, who inherits her father's golden pelt. For Outsiders, there are only two males in the pride, Nuka and Kovu. Both males take on Scar's color scheme, though it is never stated whether they have a direct relation to him or not. Nuka has lighter fur, but makes up for it in his black mane. Kovu, however, is darkly-colored in both pelt and mane. On the other hand, the lionesses are lightly-colored. They share the Pridelanders' dull-colored pelts, but are noticeably lighter. They are also much skinnier, though this could be due to their conditions in the Outlands. Fanon Lions on This Wiki Here are a few of the fanon lions on this wiki: *Upelelezi *Kizazi *Dotty *Speckles *Kumbuka *Tatani *Lavel *Korvon * Subira * Jengo * Dogo * Adem * Yeshi * Bakari * Aamori ... and view more here. Here are a few stories about lions: *Lion King IV: Rise and Fall of the Sun *The Lion King IV: A Hero Falls *The Lion King V: Hidden Enemy *The Lion King VI: BloodTide *The Lion King VII: Final Strike *Lion King 3: Hyena Rules (Page) *Lion King 4: Upelelezi's Journey *The Lion King 2½: Timon's Colony *Lord of the Plain *The Lion King: Kovu's Dad *Stripe the Sky *The Lion King IV: Subira's Beginning *The Rouge *Kopa's Story *The Lion King: Kopa's Story * A human in the Pridelands * The Lioness on Mango Street Gallery of Lions in the Films Kiara cub.png|Cub Kiara Simbacub.jpg|Cub Simba Nuka.png|Nuka, a teenager Mufasa TLK1Presentati.jpg|Mufasa, an adult male Adult Nala.jpg|Nala, an adult female Lionesses from The Lion King.jpg|Pridelander lionesses 298px-KovuHappy.jpg|Kovu, a young adult male from of Outsiders Ziragraveyardpride.jpg|Zira, an adult female from of Outsiders Scar.jpg|Scar, a male lion Cub Nala.jpg|Cub Nala Outland2.jpg|Outlander lionesses Tama.png Simba and nalas reaction to bethroval.png Malka.png newborn simba.png|A newborn lion cub, Simba. Gallery of Lions in Fan-Fictions Eclipse.png|Eclipse by District10male, drawn by LauraIngalls Cub.adia.png|Adia by Doctor98 Adia.jpg|Adia by TheNewGuy01 2013-07-25-62665.jpg|Deja by TheNewGuy01 2013-07-25-62686.jpg|Meleni by TheNewGuy01 Cub Subira (MarioFan65's Character).png|Subira by MarioFan65 (A.K.A NewMarioFan65) Cub Jengo (MarioFan65's Character).png|Jengo by MarioFan65 (A.K.A NewMarioFan65) Bakari (MarioFan65's Character).png|Bakari by MarioFan65 (A.K.A NewMarioFan65) Adult Dogo (MarioFan65's Character).png|Dogo by MarioFan65 (A.K.A NewMarioFan65) Aamori (MarioFan65's Character).png|Aamori by MarioFan65 Yeshi (MarioFan65's Character).png|Yeshi by MarioFan65 Category:Animals here Category:Lionesses Category:The Lion King Category:The real world Category:The Lion King II: Simba's Pride Category:The lion king 1 1/2